Cultivation
The martial arts skills in this world emphasized balancing the Inner and Outside Cycle. Three Realms were included, Skin-Toughening, Bone-Forging, and Tendon-Changing. Aside from this, the three realms were further divided into nine levels. Internally the warrior worked on his breathing and Qi, while externally worked on his muscles, bones, and skin—these two maxims were the most widespread in martial arts circles, and also the most fundamental. In the three realms, every realm was divided into three small states, namely Basic Level, Advanced Level and Full Closure. Taking the Skin-Toughening Realm for example, when you had reached the Basic Level Realm of the Skin-Toughening Realm, in theory, you could break through to the Level Four Bone-Forging Realm. The Basic Level of Skin-Toughening Realm was the lowest requirement to break through into the Bone-Forging Realm. In actuality, no matter what realm, if you could not reach the Basic Level Realm, you would have no qualifications to break through to the next realm! In this world, most of the Skin Toughening punching skills' maximum potential, were only Skin-Toughening Realm's Basic Level only. There were people who could cultivate a higher level Skin Toughening punching skills. They then had the qualification to enter the Advanced Level Realm. For the Advanced Level Realm to break through to the next realm, the chances were much bigger than Basic Level. Outside of Three Realms. there is another Three Realms. Skin Toughening, Bone Forging and Tendon Changing are only the small Three Realms. Pulse-Fixating, Blood-Changing and Marrow-Cleansing are the big Three Realms. Only after going beyond these big Three Realms, can one say that he has jumped out of the three realms! Metaphysical Realm The true problem lay in the leap from Three Small Realms up to Three Large Realms, where most people would get stuck. Though a few would succeed and obtain the Individual Immortal Karma Rank. The Individual Immortal of Mystery! The Mysterious Realm in this life was actually the Individual Immortal Karma Rank in antiquity times. After entering Individual Immortal Karma Rank, the advantage enjoyed by the practitioner in antiquity times would become less evident, which in effect, was basically extinguished. The reason was that once you reached the peak of Marrow-cleansing Realm, you would undergo the Nine Kalpas—nine times of Thunder Tribulation. Only when you had endured one Thunder Tribulation, could you truly leap out of the Three Realms and achieve the Genuine Immortal Karma Rank. Compared to this life, the Thunder Tribulation was even tougher in antiquity times. If you didn't make it, you would be done. Your body would die out and your ability would wither away. But if you survived one, congratulations, you would really jump out of the three realms and enter the Genuine Immortal Karma Rank, upgrading to a Genuine Immortal. Thunder Tribulation actually referred to more than one trial. If you wanted to strike further and break through the Genuine Immortal Karma Rank, you would have to constantly exploit the thunder of the highest heaven to purify your body, as, at that point, only the thunderbolt would be eligible to further enhance your body. If you managed to pass another eight Thunder Tribulations, you would forge yourself a golden body and achieve the Human Immortal Karma Rank. The so-called golden body accomplishment after nine Thunder Tribulations meant to be the Human Immortal Karma Rank. What would then happen after the Human Immortal Karma Rank? That would be the collection of Three Flowers and the congregation of Five Kinds of Qi. Naturally, these things were far too early to be of concern for Junior Leopard now. He had yet managed to be an Individual Immortal, not to mention the Human Immortal or the collection of Three Flowers and congregation of Five Kinds of Qi that only existed in legends.